inevitable
by xoxokat
Summary: "Picture our wedding..."A small story about what should happen in season 4.
1. Chapter 1

So I watched the season finale several times because even though the ending is depressing and it makes me want to slap the gg writers I love it...this is just what I think season 4 should look like...read&review!

xoxokat

Ps. Should this be a one-shot or should I write more?

* * *

Cindy was walking down the dark menacing alley. It always crept her out but it was a prime spot to pick up customers and she needed money, fast. She stepped in a puddle and splashed something on her bare leg.

"Shit," she murmured leaning over to wipe it off. As she bent down she realized she was standing in a pool of blood. Gasping she hopped back and stumbled. A few feet away from her was a man. He was breathing but just barely so she whipped out her cell phone and called an ambulance.

The man murmured something, and she crawled over to him.

"It's going to be alright." Cindy said quietly, "The ambulance is coming."

"Have to get the ring back," he murmured.

"It'll be okay," she whispered before repeating the location to the emergency operator.

To Chuck the world was a hazy mess. He was barely conscious and there was only one thought on his mind. _Those bastards stole my ring_. The engraved Tifany's ring he had been constructing in his head for weeks. There was a pain in his side and his head was killing him.

"Sir can you tell me your name?" A faint voice said.

"I'm Chuck Bass," a ghost of a smirk crossed his face before he fell unconscious.

Blair's plane landed in Paris. Serena was bouncing up and down with excitement but Blair didn't feel any emotion. She hadn't for a week.

"Oh Blair! We are going to have such a fun trip!" Serena squealed as the plane slid to a stop.

"First stop hotel, next stop shopping." Blair murmured exhausted. She had given up on being chipper an hour into the flight.

"Oh god my mom already left me a voicemail," Serena rolled her eyes. "She's so protective."

"That's weird I have a bunch of missed calls from like everyone." Blair scrolled down the list. Her mom, dad, Lily, Eric, even _he _had called her.

"Oh my god," Serena whispered hanging up her phone.

"What?" Blair asked worried.

"Hi mom," Serena said before shooting a look at Blair and shuffling off the plane. Blair was completely shocked. S had just rushed off the plane, she went to stand up but a fat tourist was blocking the aisle.

"Excuse me," Blair growled.

"Just wait one minute," the man muttered reaching for his luggage in the over head compartment. B opened her phone and went to her first voicemail.

"Blair Bear call me back," Her dad.

"Blair once you land call me immediately, it's an emergency," her mother.

"Blair please call," a crying Eric.

"Blair you need to tell Serena to call me. You two need to get a flight to Prague," Lily.

The last voicemail. From him. "Hello Blair is it?" The voice wasn't familiar. "You were number one on Chuck Bass' speed dial. I'll call someone called Nate next since you didn't pick up. He's number two." The voice sounded flustered and there was a lot of background noise. "Anyways Mr. Bass is in Saint Andrews hospital, he is undergoing surgery to remove a bullet to his abdomen and we need someone to fill out his paper work. Do you know if he's allergic to anything? Thank you, good bye."

Blair felt faint, she sat for a second utterly still before jumping up. She hadn't even noticed the plane was practically empty. Dashing into the airport she saw Serena yelling at a girl sitting behind a counter.

"My mother Lily van der Woodsen reserved two seats for the next flight to Prague, it leaves in twenty minutes! What do you mean you can't find the reservation?" Serena screamed at the cowering girl. Blair pushed Serena to the side and threw money on the counter.

"Get us on that flight," she whispered. She glared at the girl the best she could. Her hand was clenched in a fist and her fingernails were digging into her skin to keep her hands from shaking uncontrollably.

"Of course right this way," the girl started to trot off to departures. Blair and Serena practically ran through the airport silently. S only stopped to inform the flight attendant she should ship their luggage to Blair's father's vineyard.

After what seemed like ages they were in another airplane. This time off to Prague.

"Blair, I'm worried about you." Serena said gently. Blair stayed silent. "I'm sure he'll be fine. In two hours he'll be awake and cracking perverted jokes like usual." Blair was still silent. "At least he's close by," Serena offered helpfully. Blair turned her head and stared out the window as the plane started moving. "He won't die B."

"He will and it'll be my fault."

"How could it be your fault?"

"If I had accepted the proposal and forgiven him he would be in Paris with me. Not Prague."

"Proposal?" Serena said shocked. Blair clamped her mouth shut. She hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out.

"I don't want to talk anymore." Blair turned her head back and stared out the window as they took off. He couldn't be dead yet. If he had died she would have felt something.

If he died it would be her fault. If he died she would die.

Slamming her purse on the counter Blair glared at the nurse.

"I'm here to see Chuck Bass."

"Are you family?" The nurse attempted to glare back but settled on a slight frown.

"I'm his fiancée," As soon as she said it Serena opened her mouth. Blair quickly stomped on her foot. It would be hours before Lily could get here and Blair needed to know what was happening.

"Wait here and a doctor will come get you when the surgery is finished." Collapsing in a chair Blair closed her eyes. _Please hold on Chuck_. She squeezed her eyes shut. The last thing she had said to him was as close as she could get to saying I hate you.

"Blair we need to talk about this." Serena whispered.

"I can't alright?" Blair stood up. She had to get away from S. Walking down the horribly lit hall she found a random bench and sat down. When she closed her eyes she could picture him sitting beside her.

"_You love me that much Waldorf? Willing to sit in a badly lit foreign hospital on a bench that was last washed when Georgina was still a virgin?" _Her imaginary Chuck shot her a smirk.

"Please don't die Chuck," Blair whispered.

"_Don't worry I'll be sure to stick around and bug you for the rest of your life." _She wished the real Chuck was here so she could climb onto his lap and bury her face in his chest.

"If you do live then what am I going to do? Should I hate you? I know what you did is wrong but I get why you did it. You thought I had abandoned you." Blair sighed. "Oh my god, what if you ask me to marry you? I don't want to say no but I don't want to say yes."

"_Since when have we been the play it safe couple? Just go with your instinct. Think about what an awesome married couple we would be, picture our wedding. It would be the event of the decade. Imagine our honeymoon..." _Blair actually smiled before realizing she was talking to a wall. Soon someone would notice and she would be sitting in the psycho ward. She stood up and started to walk back to Serena. Never had Blair felt so lost and alone.

She froze when she saw Serena talking to a doctor.

"Blair I was just going to go look for you." Serena looked nervous.

"How is he?" Blair said trying to keep her voice steady.

"His surgery was difficult. The bullet missed his vital organs as far as we can tell but there's a large risk of infection. Luckily he was rushed to hospital almost right after it happened so he should be alright. We will need to keep him here for a while for observation."

"Can I go see him?" Blair whispered.

"He won't be awake but sure. When he wakes up the police will want to question him." The doctor looked at Blair's face. "He's in room 108."

Blair practically ran to the room and sent a glare to Serena. Slowly she stepped in and shut the door behind her. She had never seen Chuck look so broken and lifeless. For the first time since she had listened to the voicemail Blair cried. Not the movie star silent tears, sobbing mascara tears. She crumpled on the floor beside his bed let herself cry.

"Please wake up Chuck," she sniffled. Dragging a chair from the corner of the room she sat as close to him as she could. Blair wanted nothing more than to curl up beside him on the tiny hospital bed but was too scared she would hurt him.

She must have cried for hours, Serena didn't dare come in. Blair probably would have thrown a lamp at her. Nurses would scurry in once in a while to check the charts and machines but they darted out as quickly as possible. Lily, Eric, and Nate all came in for a bit but left Blair alone. Serena must have warned them. As it started to get dark outside Nate came in and stood beside Blair's chair.

"How are you doing?" Blair stayed silent. If she ignored him he would eventually leave her alone. "Serena is really worried about you. She thinks you're having a mental breakdown blaming yourself." Nate paused, "She said something about a proposal." Nate looked at her with pity. She hated pity.

"Nate just leave."

"Blair you have to talk to someone. We don't know when Chuck will wake up and if you just sit here not eating or sleeping..." he broke off to duck his head; the flying vase barely missed him. It hit the wall and shattered.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT NATE." Blair screamed. Nate dashed out of the room.

"I can see that went well," Serena said as Nate ran out of room 108.

"She threw a vase at my head!"

"Well what did you say to her?"

Nate gulped and looked at his shoes, "I mentioned we didn't know when Chuck would wake up so she should get some sleep."

Serena sighed at Nate's cluelessness. They had stopped fighting to try and brainstorm ways to get Blair to eat and sleep. "The only person who could talk to her right now is in a semi-coma. Nate, what would happen to Blair if Chuck never wakes up?" A tear fell down Serena's face. Even at times like this she still looked like she had just stepped out of a movie.

"Don't say things like that," Nate snapped. He sat on the floor of the hospital hallway and looked sadly at the door across from him where his best friend lay. "He's Chuck Bass, he can survive anything."

Serena sat beside him and took his hand. "You're right. We've been through worse. We'll survive this."

Blair was still wide awake at two in the morning. Her eyes were glued on Chuck and she started to cry when she noticed his eyelids flutter.

"Chuck," she whispered leaning over him. "Please wake up."

"Blair?" She couldn't help it she started to sob. She had convinced herself she would never see Chuck Bass alive again.

"You basstard! Getting yourself shot!" She was crying so hard she was sure he couldn't understand her. "Damn you Chuck Bass!"

"Sorry," he murmured.

"You're probably so drugged up you can't understand me." Blair rubbed her eyes furiously.

"Nah I have a high tolerance, the painkillers probably wore of ages ago. I feel like I was hit by a bus." He rubbed his eyes. "Wait why are you here?"

"You were shot I had to come."

"Don't you hate me?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. Just then Serena walked in with a tray of food.

"Blair you have to eat. You can't starve yourself just..." she trailed off when she noticed Chuck was awake. "Oh my god! You're awake! I have to get everyone!" She dashed out of the room leaving the tray of bad hospital food behind her.

"You haven't eaten since when?" Chuck asked glaring at her.

"I don't know, I guess since New York." Blair shrugged. "I haven't been hungry."

They sat in silence. Blair was staring at the wall completely confused and Chuck was glaring at her. He had finally noticed how much of a mess she was. Her hair was flat and tangled nothing like the usual bouncy locks he was used to. Her eyes were red and her makeup was smudged. Blair also looked worse than him. She was a walking zombie.

"Blair I swear if you don't eat I'll..."

"What? Pin me down and force me that stale muffin down my throat?" She shot him a smirk.

"I'll kick you out of my room and then there won't be any barriers between you and the blonde duo." He smiled when a look of horror crossed her face.

"Fine," She grabbed a muffin. "But I'm not doing it for you; this muffin just looks really good." Blair took a bite and wrinkled her face in disgust. He chuckled to himself. It was good to know that whatever happened Blair would always remain constant.

She went to put it back on the tray. "Finish it," he barked.

A nurse rushed in to ask Chuck dozens of question and Lily fretted over the state of the hospital room ("Is the bed comfortable enough? I should ask a nurse to get you another pillow, why is there a broken vase?") Eric stood quietly in the corner relieved his brother was alive and Serena was half asleep.

Once everyone had cleared out a doctor came in to check up on Chuck.

"You look good Mr. Bass, a police officer is here to talk to you."

"Send him in."

The police officer was a pudgy balding man with sausage fingers. He flipped open a notebook and grabbed a pen. When he looked up he noticed Blair sitting in her chair.

"Excuse me Miss could you give us a minute?"

"I'm staying," She said coldly glaring at the officer waiting for him to defy her.

"Blair I think you should..." Chuck was cut off by a threatening glare.

"So Mr. Bass where are you from?"

"New York."

"Why are you in Prague?"

Chuck paused slightly and glanced at Blair. "Vacation."

"Can you give me an idea of what happened to you?"

Blair sat up in her chair staring at Chuck.

"I was in an alley and two men came up to me. One held my arms and the other started talking in another language then searched my pockets. He..." Chuck looked at Blair, "found a ring in my pocket. I told him I would give him cash if he let me keep the ring but neither of them spoke English. I tried to grab me and one of the bastards shot me."

Blair was speechless. He got shot trying to save her ring. _Her ring? _She shook her head, she hadn't accepted the proposal. Hell he had barely asked. It wasn't _her _ring it was just _a _ring.

"Alright thanks for your time. I'll come by if I need anything else." The police officer pocketed his notebook.

"If you find the ring call me," Chuck said. The officer nodded before leaving.

"Chuck?" Blair said quietly.

"What Blair."

"You're an idiot." Chuck smiled.

"I'm sorry I lost your ring."

"Technically it isn't my ring. You never finished asking."

Silence. What were they? Blair's head was spinning. She could picture him alone in a dark alley being shot. She still loved him but how could she forgive him? What would happen if he asked her again? Then she remembered her imaginary Chuck. _Just go for it. Picture our wedding_. She could picture the wedding. In a classic cathedral with him in a tux and a lavender bow tie. She would be wearing a ball gown and carrying peonies. It would be the happiest day of her life.

"Yes," Blair whispered.

"What?" Chuck looked at her confused.

"Oh nothing, do you need anything?" She smiled. Blair knew where she stood for once. They were Chuck and Blair. They were inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I got a lot of awesome reviews for the first chapter so I decided to continue this story! Everyone has decided that the season finale was a fail but I disagree. How sad and romantic was the ending with Chuck? If season four turns out similar to my story (I doubt it will this chapter is really odd) I will love the writers of GG.

...almost forgot the disclaimer! I own a massive closet of Blair Waldorf style clothes but sadly I do not own Gossip Girl.

Tell me your thoughts on this chapter...it seems kind of random but I've been watching the O.C. and got inspired!

* * *

"No getting out of bed, no alcohol, no taking more than two painkillers every six hours, no sex, no..."

"Wait," Chuck cut the doctor off. "What the hell am I going to do for the next month then?"

"No sex or alcohol what in the world will you do?" Blair said dramatically smiling.

"I should keep you here for another week but I understand you have to get back to New York." The doctor scribbled on his clip board. He was constantly writing things down Blair hardly thought he was a qualified doctor but he had been the one to do Chuck's surgery.

"Fine," Chuck snapped. "You can go now." Quickly the doctor scurried off.

Chuck had been in the hospital for almost a month and had already claimed the title of worst patient in history. He was constantly snapping at nurses and it didn't help that Blair was there too. She was always yelling at the imbeciles they called nurses and now they rarely visited Chuck's room. Lily always visited no matter how pissed off Chuck was.

"You know I'm disappointed in you," she had on her concerned parent face. "But I'm not mad."

"I know."

"Next time you will not be gallivanting off in a foreign country alone and drunk without Nathaniel." She said sternly.

"I know." Chuck smirked. It was an odd feeling finally having a parent in his life. A parent that was deeply concerned with his health and well being. It was also nice to have Eric around. He was the complete opposite of Nate and Serena, quiet and smart. Whenever Nate and Serena came to visit they would chatter about meaningless crap just to try and ignore the awkwardness between them. It was quite amusing but also annoying. On the ride back Blair and Chuck locked themselves in the Bass jet's bedroom when Serena and Nate decided to have a screaming match.

Chuck collapsed on the bed and groaned. "God I'm so happy to be out of that hospital."

"Me too, I hate hospitals." Blair said. She was standing by the door.

"Are you going to lie down or are you going to stand like that for another three hours?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's probably safer to lie down. If we hit turbulence I'd probably break my ankle." She hopped onto the bed and slipped off her stilettos.

Chuck slipped an arm around her waist trying to test the waters. Blair stiffened but then relaxed; she had a feeling they were going to work this time.

"So what movie will we be watching?" Chuck asked grinning.

"Your pick, nothing scary though." Blair said yawning. She snuggled closer to Chuck. Serena and Nate found the fast asleep later in each other's arms with Roman Holiday playing on the TV.

* * *

"It's so good to be back in New York!" Blair exclaimed as they got into the elevator at the Empire.

"You were barely gone for a month," Chuck said smiling. He was having a hard time walking around, even if it was just from the limo to his penthouse.

"I know but it was a stressful month and I missed home." The elevator opened and Chuck shuffled into his home. It was exactly how he left it.

"You sure you're okay?" Blair said starring at him. The pain was getting worse, definitely time to pop more painkillers.

"Just fine."

"You should lie down, go sit on the couch and I'll get something to eat. I hope the maids cleaned up whatever mess Nate left with his bed buddies you lent him." Blair shot him a glare.

"Not lent, _gave_. He has the numbers for all my ex-call girls now."

"That's good. Come on you need to lie down or you'll pass out." Blair wrapped an arm around his waist and practically dragged him towards the couch. They both froze once they walked into the den area.

"Your security sucks; I gave the bus boy a fifty and got up here no problem. If I was an assassin or psycho ex you'd be dead by now you know." On Chuck's couch Blair had picked out months ago sat a teenage girl lying down with her Chanel bootie clad feet crossed.

"Who..." Chuck started.

"I know what you're thinking, crazy stalker or prostitute your friends hired for you? Well I'm obviously not crazy and have you ever seen a prostitute that dresses this well?" She motioned down at her outfit. It certainly was expensive. One of Eleanor Waldorf's skirts, a Marc Jacobs blouse, and a Chanel coat was tossed on the other couch.

"Again who the hell are you?" Chuck snapped.

"Okay so I think you should like sit down since you look like you're going to pass out and what I'm going to say is not going to help."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," Blair interrupted. "It was a long flight and you need to rest." He sighed and sat down. It was a relief to get off his feet. He seriously needed more drugs.

"What happened to you?" The girl said curiously. "Really you look like you were just run over by a bus."

"Thanks," Chuck murmured sarcastically. "I was actually shot."

"Seriously? How H-core of you." Chuck actually smiled. He was sick of people (Lily) worrying over him (Lily) like he was dying (Lily.) He had just told this girl he had been shot and she just kept talk like nothing had happened. It was a refreshing change.

"Here, you look pretty bad." Blair handed him his bottle of painkillers she had fished out of her purse. "Will you just tell us who you are?" Blair glared.

"My name is Gisele Holloway and I just recently found out my father was Bart Bass." Blair and Chuck's jaws dropped. "But since he's been worm food for two years I came to find my half brother."

Before Chuck could speak Blair stepped in. "So you want money."

Gisele rolled her eyes. "Obviously not. Look at my shoes; they're worth more than this couch. I was just curious and wanted to see what you were like."

"How come you're just visiting now? You're what, seventeen, and you're just wondering about your family now?" Chuck inspected the girl trying to see if she was lying.

"Sixteen and I just moved to New York a month ago. I used to live in California but my mom got a promotion and her company moved her across the country. She finally decided to tell me about my father when she found out he was dead and I've been researching him and you for a few weeks. I'm hurt you don't believe me." She threw her hands over her heart dramatically and smirked. Blair could see similarities between the teenage girl and Chuck. Same dark hair, intense cheek bones, and evil smirk.

"Well the last family member that showed up happened to steal my hotel so sorry if I have trust issues." Chuck grumbled.

"If it makes you feel better I will take a DNA test but tell you what I will also sign a contract saying that I will never attempt to steal your hotel."

"Great, another smart ass." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Who are you again?" Gisele said innocently.

"She's..." Chuck trailed off. They were still kind of unclear about where their relationship stood.

"A high class call girl?"

"No," Blair snapped. "I'm Blair Waldorf."

"You know Gossip Girl claims you're the perfect couple."

"Wha..."

"I did a lot of research." She grinned.

"Just what New York needed. Another Bass." Blair said smirking.

Gisele laughed and grinned as she strutted to the elevator. "Just remember I'm just as smart and manipulative as you. I'm just ten times crazier."

* * *

Props for people who can tell me what O.C. character I had in mind when writting Gisele!


End file.
